Trick 3:Place your finger
Trick 3:Place your finger is the third Trick movie. The story is similar to Shrek 3-D/4-D Adventure.All of the Trick movies,with everything in it,including this,are canon,no matter what.It was released on Youtube in 2018.It is a swipe your finger interactive video. Plot: 2 kids were about to turn on a faucet,but the water wouldn't turn on.The mom put in a vhs for them to watch until the water was fixed.It showed creepy images,such as True Ogre shrugging in a pitch black backround,Bunny laying on the table in a kitchen in the middle of the night with his eyes glowing red,and robin hood sitting up in an end backround.It then goes to a story about villagers trying to slay True Ogre because of his spooky appearance,but being engulfed in the flames after accidently setting fire to the sunflowers.It then shows a camp full of ogres,as the leader is discussing who are the real ones.Each time,a pair of ogres who slightly resembled Princess Trick and True Ogre a little more each time,claiming to be the real ones.At last,after the last ones claim to be the real ones,the female looks to the full moon and says "The world may never know".It then shows True Ogre,Princess Trick,and Bunny on their honeymoon.Princess Trick is crying because the onion carriage is stinging her eyes.Bunny helps by opening the carriage with the help of the audience.Bunny and True Ogre wander around the forest and True Ogre makes spiders appear in his hands.Bunny gets scared and makes the audience slice the spiders.True Ogre is horrified.Meanwhile,Thelonious captures Princess Trick.Bunny and True Ogre hear her cries for help.Gingerbread offers to help,but Bunny gets rid of him with the help of the audience,making his face fall onto a tree.The dragon comes and they ride her.Meanwhile,Princess Trick is tied up on a raft with Thelonious by her,about to fall down a waterfall.Princess Trick is slightly annoyed and kicks him off the raft,drowning him.Robin Hood,as a ghost,appears to her and says he'll drown her so she can be a ghost with him.Bunny,True Ogre and Dragon arrive in time and pick up Princess Trick,telling the audience to swipe their finger to dodge the waterfall.But you fail and they drown.Out of nowhere,Bunny yells at the audience,saying how they failed and not to fail again.He resets time.Princess Trick is tied up on a raft with Thelonious by her,about to fall down a waterfall.Princess Trick is slightly annoyed and kicks him off the raft,drowning him.Robin Hood,as a ghost,appears to her and says he'll drown her so she can be a ghost with him.Bunny,True Ogre and Dragon arrive in time and pick up Princess Trick,telling the audience to swipe their finger to dodge the waterfall.They dodge the waterfall,flying to the Hotel. Pinnochio says this is the final Trick movie,but his nose grows.Bunny has the audience get rid of him.True ogre and Princess Trick kiss. Voices provided by voiceforge. Trivia: Puss in Boots does not appear,despite taking place after Trick 2. The ending theme is Ojos Asi by Shakira. When it shows Bunny in the dark kitchen,you can faintly hear him saying"He was a good friend".This is what he said when Robin Hood died in Trick 1 and 2. This shows how sadstic and callous Bunny can be. It was released the same month as Trick 2. The camping ogres appear again in Trick the Final Fourth Movie.